elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet of Mara
}} The Amulet of Mara is an enchanted amulet and a symbol of Mara, goddess of love. Once the Dragonborn speaks to Maramal about marriage, wearing an amulet of Mara unlocks dialogue with certain characters, allowing the option of marriage. An amulet of Mara is acquired from the quest "The Book of Love," or one can be purchased for 200 from Maramal. Rarely, some Hold Guards wear it and can be pickpocketed from them or taken off of their corpses. Looting and wearing the enchanted versions of the Amulet of Mara found on characters will not unlock marriage dialogue unless Maramal has been spoken to. Locations Because most items spawn randomly, these locations might not be accurate. Possible spawn locations of the amulet of Mara are: Chests *General chests *In a chest inside Mzinchaleft Depths, in a hidden room underwater in the lower right hand portion of the first area, to the right of the entrance to the zone. Chest is the small one on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. *In a chest inside the war quarters in Blackreach. *In the chest located in the shack with Boethiath's Champion at Knifepoint Mine, during the quest "Boethiah's Calling." Randomized loot is not always guaranteed. *In a chest at the top of Reachwind Eyrie. *In a chest in the Nchuand-Zel Armory. The chest is in the middle and back of four Dwemer statues. A full set of Dwarven armor can also be found in this room, behind an Expert-locked gate on the right, when facing the statue behind the chest. Merchants *Temple of Mara in Riften: speak with Maramal about the temple's beliefs after meeting him in The Bee and Barb. He will present the Dragonborn with the option to purchase one from him for 200 . *Fort Dawnguard in Dayspring Canyon: Sorine Jurard may have one for sale. *Can sometimes be bought from the Radiant Raiment or Bits and Pieces in Solitude. Random Loot *Dwemer cabinets, which contain random amulets and necklaces. *The amulet is a random spawn as dungeon loot. *Found on a dead Bandits, in a hay cart near a fire, inside Northwatch Keep. *Found in one of the two dead Riften Guards in Shor's Watchtower before "meet the men" objective in the quest "Compelling Tribute" as an Imperial. *Also may be found as loot for a dead or alive Whiterun soldier when fighting the first dragon in the main quest at the Western Watchtower. *May be found in a chest outside Fort Neugrad. Other *In the Bee and Barb, an inn in the town of Riften and in Riften's Temple of Mara. *On the Stormcloak General during the Defense of Whiterun. *In the Lover's Tent, an unmarked location along the coast northeast of Dawnstar. From the entrance of the Dawnstar Sanctuary (facing the door), go left and follow the shoreline. A battered tent appears; the amulet lies inside, on the left bedroll. If one takes the amulet, then returns after a few days, a new one may re-spawn. *On the Emperor's ship, The Katariah. *Proudspire Manor in Solitude, after purchasing the upgrades. *On the boat at Orphan's Tear, in a chest behind the table. *Next to the word wall on Eldersblood Peak. *Inside the wooded structure inside Labyrinthian. *In one of the upstairs bedrooms during the "Diplomatic Immunity" quest when the Dragonborn is in the Thalmor Embassy. *In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers. *In Madesi's storage container with Madesi's Ring during the quest "A Chance Arrangement" in Riften. Crafting In , an Amulet of Mara, two refined malachite ingots and a silver ingot can be used to craft a Shrine of Mara for the cellar of a homestead. Bugs *An Amulet of Mara can be disenchanted at an Arcane Enchanter for the Blessing of Mara enchantment, which cannot be enchanted on an item. *Some amulets may not register with NPCs that can be married. **Solution: If The amulet received from "The Book of Love" and a marriage offer is not given, drop the amulet and retrieve it, or buy a new one from Maramal. It should open up proposal options during conversation. *If a randomly spawning Amulet and the one acquired from The Book of Love, are equipped, the inventory shows that both are being worn, instead of splitting the category into two. The 10% increase to Restoration spells does not stack to 20%. * Sometimes, after purchasing an Amulet and wearing it, it will be visible on the Dragonborn, despite being shown as equipped in the inventory. See also *Marriage Appearances * de:Amulett von Mara es:Amuleto de Mara fr:Amulette de Mara it:Amuleto di Mara pl:Amulet Mary (Skyrim) pt:Amulet of Mara ru:Амулет Мары Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Amulets Category:Skyrim: Jewelry